Ganymede Elegy
Session 10 : Ganymede Elegy Cast (in order of appearance): Ein, Baker Panchorero, Edward, Jet Black, Spike Spiegel, Faye Valentine, Donnelly, Rhint, Elisa. Plot The crew had caught a bounty, Baker Panchorero, and now has him tied up in the ship’s common room. Ed torments him while the Bebop flies towards Ganymede to cash in on Baker. As Jet pilots the ship he looks at a broken watch and reminisces about a memory about a woman. Spike and Faye wake him up from his daydream and Faye supposes he was thinking of a girl he left behind on Ganymede, or one that left him behind. An old friend and partner, Donnelly, appears on the video screen so he and Jet talk about the old times. Donnelly remembers Jet’s nickname, the Black Dog, and his Jet’s ex-girlfriend, Elisa. On Donnelly’s info, Jet goes to see Elisa at her bar, La Fin, on the port of Marvis. He takes the Hammer Head after performing a water landing of the Bebop. Marvis looks like an old-fashioned fishing town, complete with seagulls and wooden boats. Spike and Faye cash in the bounty and talk about Jet’s girl. Back on the Bebop Faye tries to get a tan as she lays on the deck of the Bebop, Ed tries to fish off the side, and Spike tries to make repairs on his Swordfish II. Jet finds La Fin, where a skiddish man named Rhint leaves after Elisa tells him that Jet is an old friend. Elisa says she’s closing shop and moving. Jet is worried that she can’t make enough money to pay off the bank. Elisa explains that she’s okay and has her boyfriend, Rhint. Jet tells her he’s a bounty hunter now and shows her the watch. Donnelly calls Spike and gives him special info on a new bounty, Rhint, and explains to Spike that he is Elisa’s boyfriend. Spike flies off in his Swordfish II and tries to contact Jet at his ship. Jet explains his memory of Elisa leaving him and asks why she did it. Elisa claims that she doesn’t remember because time never stands still. Rhint flashes back to the night he shot someone in self-defense. Jet leaves and Rhint is scared when he realizes that Jet is a bounty hunter. Elisa wants them to leave now. Spike tries to find La Fin but sees Rhint and Elisa on a hovercraft boat first. He pursues them through an industrial district, firing warning shots, and almost crashes into Jet’s Hammer Head. Jet tells Spike to back off, saying this used to be his beat as a cop and it’s his score to settle as the Black Dog. Jet pursues the hovercraft through tight canals and into an open bay where he uses the Hammer Head’s harpoon to slow the boat down. He reels in the boat like a fishing rod but the tail end of the boat breaks off and the hovercraft crashes onto a rocky shoreline. On land Elisa holds Jet at gunpoint. An ISSP ship is hovering overhead. Elisa pleads to let them go. Jet says she’ll be caught later and then be an accomplice too. Elisa exclaims that the reason she left him was because he always made the decisions for the both of them and that she never had to do anything for herself. Rhint and Elisa give up but Jet shows compassion for their relationship. After Rhint is taken into custody, Jet says to Elisa that Rhint will probably be released on a self-defense plea. He leaves the scene and throws the watch into the river, happy to put the past behind him. Memorable Quotes ---- and Faye are getting their bounty from the ATM, Edward twirls Ein into the air. *'Edward': Duty calls, 3 o’clock tea! ---- and Elisa are sitting inside La Fin. *'Jet': Back then when I got home from work, you were always there waiting for me. And that was all I needed. Just you. But on that day, when I came back home the only thing there was that pocket watch; that and a small piece of paper that just had one word written across it: farewell. For some reason, I didn’t feel sad or broken up—it just didn’t seem real. But slowly I realized that it was real; that you were gone. And little by little I felt something inside of me go numb. After six months I made a kind of bet with myself; a pledge, that I would leave this planet and start a new life if you didn’t return by the time the watch stopped. I didn’t come here to blame you, I…I just wanted to know why. Why you disappeared like that. *'Elisa': The way you talk about it, you seem to think that time really has stopped here. That’s a story from long ago, and I…I’ve forgotten about it. Time never stands still. ---- and Spike are chasing after Rhint and Elisa in their [[MONO Ships].] *'Jet': I’ll take care of this, you can go back. *'Spike': You’re not going to let him get away, are you? *'Jet': When I was a cop, this was my beat. I’m the Black Dog and when I bite I don’t let go. I have no regrets about her, but I’ll settle this score on my own turf. ---- is holding Jet at gunpoint, but Jet continues to walk towards her. *'Elisa': That’s just how you were back then, you decided everything; in the end you were always right. When I was there with you I never had to do anything for myself. All I had to do was to hang onto your arm like a child without a care in the world. I wanted to live my own life; make my own decisions, even if they were terrible mistakes. Songs Used *The Singing Sea – After Session Card, into Ganymede wides, Jet in Hammer Head .(5 minutes, 10 seconds) * ??? - Edward is fishing over the side of the Bebop's deck. (10 minutes) *Waltz for Zizi – Jet and Elisa at La Fin (12 minutes); Jet and Elisa at dock. (22 minutes) *Elm - Rhint/Elisa and Jet chase. (17 minutes) Series Connections *Jet's Past: It is revealed that Jet grew up on Ganymede, Jupiter's moon, and worked as an ISSP Police Officer. At that time he was called the "Black Dog" because of his determination to get the job done. Real World References *Ganymede is the largest moon of Jupiter and the largest natural satellite in the Solar system. Ganymede is composed of silicate rock and water ice. Evidence shows that the moon has a tenuous oxygen based atmosphere and possible salt-water ocean beneath its icy crust. *Elegy: An Elegy is defined as a mournful, melancholic or plaintive poem, especially a funeral song or a lament for the dead. The word comes from the Greek elegeia which is a reflection on the death of someone or on a sorrow generally. *Locations#Ganymede#La Fin: La Fin is French for "The End". Elisa opened the bar herself as a way of taking control of her life, which would indicate a new beginning or an end to her dependency on others; however she was forced to take a loan from a criminal and once again be dependent on someone else to care for her. *Black Dog, Jet's nickname, is a 1971 song from the band Led Zeppelin, the first song from the album Led Zeppelin IV and ranked #294 in the Rolling Stone magazine list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. Category: Sessions